In a pin-sliding type vehicle disc brake, lug pieces which are provided at both end portions of backing plates of friction pads are supported movably in pad guide grooves which are formed to lie opposite to each other in caliper support arms of a caliper bracket so that the friction pads are supported so as to move in an axial direction of a disc brake rotor, in general, pad retainers formed of a thin sheet of metal are interposed between the pad guide grooves and the lug pieces.
Such pad retainer may include a pair of retainer portions each including an outward piece which is disposed along a surface of the pad guide groove which lies radially outwards in relation to a radial direction of the disc brake rotor or a radially outward surface, a deep-side piece which is disposed along an opposing surface of the pad guide groove and an inward piece which extends inwards of the caliper body from an end portion of the deep-side piece which lies radially inwards in relation to the radial direction of the disc brake rotor or radially inward end portion, and a connecting piece which stretches over an outer edge of the disc brake rotor to connect the pair of retainer portions (for example, refer to JP-2009-216163-A).
For example, in the pin-sliding type vehicle disc brake of JP-2009-216163-A, since the inward pieces of the pad retainers are disposed near the reacting claws provided on the reacting portion of the caliper body, when attempting to reduce a circumferential length of the rotor of the disc brake, the inwards pieces may interfere with the reacting claws, constricting the reduction of the size of the disc brake.